User talk:NTA65bz
My rules: 1. Please read my userpage first! :) 2. |Don't accuse me if I didn't do anything wrong. 3. Users; if you did anything wrong and I'm gonna block you, I'll tell you the reason on you TALK PAGE FIRST, I assure you 4. (most important!) DO NOT COPY MY STYLE!!!!!!!! 5. If you want anything that is my style (example: quotes, floaty thing), ASK MY ON MY TALK PAGE FIRST. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} -----------------------END QUOTES----------------------- --> action=purge}} Refresh for another quote Please read this first! :Hello! I'm NTA65bz, and welcome to my talk page! I'll try my best not to be rude, especially to new users and other admins! Thanks and see you later!}} ALGERIA - SOUTH KOREA STARTING NOW!!!! WHAT I AM SUPPOSED TO DO??? my country or oppa's country??? im confiuuuzed ~ --DearStupid (talk) 11:57, June 24, 2014 (UTC) World Cup thingy, lol' Do you know the Roommate cast watches it (so Chanyeol as well), my country scored 4 against 2 for South Korea (i was like, what to choose my country or oppa's country? xD) --DearStupid (talk) 11:57, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Leaving message If you go to my userpage, and it has your username, then the code should be working correctly. HammerOfThor 11:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry!!! I wasn't able to use my laptop lately (my sister went into labor (at like six-seven months of pregnancy)), well it was a busy week (and i'm still scared and basically traumatized :P) Don't talk to me about Indonesian fanfics. I hate you with a burning hate guys, you troll too much (Perfect poster, perfect pairing, perfect plot, summary in English > fanfiction in Indonesian) do you understand? xD Did you like just mention Vocaloid? Can I just like kidnap you x)? (I recently got the new Photoshop CS6, I'm going to start right now ;D) --DearStupid (talk) 11:51, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Nah, sadly no, I tried to download one but it was so heavy, and I didn't have enough memory on my laptop. (i cant upload the logos I made, wae? o_O). As for the facebook page, it's as you like, we can make it now but I don't think we'll be able to manage it since we're still editing the wiki x) ~ DearStupid (talk) 15:33, July 3, 2014 (UTC) You're gonna laugh, but I couldn't login in lately cause I forgot my password, okay, don't laugh, don't laugh x) I think we should use the members' powers/symbols, I'm going to upload them! (Ramadan is hard in France, I'm not used seeing people eat during this period lol, feels weird cause in Algeria everybody does Ramadan. How's yours? :3) --DearStupid (talk) 23:23, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Done! The files with ''-related.png'' are for the icons, and symbol.png are for the members' infoboxes. Now I have to find Luhan's icon and the autographs of EXO-M (my laptop's a mess, I forgot where I put them ~). I think you're right, but instead of changing all the members' colours, should we just give all the EXO-K members the same colour and EXO-M another one? Dunno. What do you think about it? --DearStupid (talk) 23:58, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Soooorrrryyyy (naega naega ~). I'm out of Paris, visiting family in Lyon and I hate visiting family (come and save me, jebal). I had to go in a rush so I couldn't tell you, and I don't have internet here (so come and save me, I'm not kidding x)). I'll try using my phone ~!! DearStupid (talk) 21:53, July 12, 2014 (UTC) OMG IT WAS HORRIBLE!! THERE WAS MY AUNTS AND MY COUSINS AND IT... AND I HATE MY LIFE!!! (my family is impossible ~) But you knew it was me anyway right? x) Sorry ~ I'm still can't upload them, I think the files might be damaged I'm going to create new ones. Anyway, on the main page, are you trying to add SMGLOBAL's Twitter?? It doesn't work, I can fix it if you want? DearStupid (talk) 14:22, July 18, 2014 (UTC) It's this page: MediaWiki:TwitterWidget, I have temporarily added SMTOWNGLOBAL's twitter to see if it works correctly, and it appears on the main page for me. What about you? Do you want to add the Wiki's facebook page or EXO's? Use this: You mean the Heart-shaped Favicon? Nothing, it still shows up in my browser ~ My email is savemefrombrokentime@gmail.com (it's from that song from SunnyHill :3) --DearStupid (talk) 19:09, July 19, 2014 (UTC) OHHHH DID YOU HEAR KRIS' SOLO SONG??? DID YOU HEAR THAT??? OMG, HE WASNT KIDDING WHEN HE SAID HE WAS A MAIN VOCALIST XD??? WU YIFAN STOP KILLING THE FANGIRLS DearStupid (talk) 19:14, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Go see Chanyeol's wikipedia page before they correct it! OMG I can't xD '' Park Chanyeol is marrried now to Princess'' - Das me... --DearStupid (talk) Some weirdo thought she was married to Channie and added that line on his wikipedia page x) (done with this fandom x)) Kim Jongdae is gonna be the death of me, I just can't. Imagine if Kyungsoo releases a song for the drama as well? (stop killin the fangirls i told you ~) --DearStupid (talk) AID MOUBARAK!!! :3 --DearStupid (talk) Done ~ Btw, did you get your L-Card? I almost cried to get mine lol :3 (i want TLP in Paris, i wanna gooo see the boys but school started naaaaah ~) --DearStupid (talk) Hello. Just writing to say thank you for giving me the rollback rights. :) Phoenix107 (talk) 07:07, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I have a suggestion too. Can we have another tab in the articles for the shows/films for subbed videos so that one tab is for the descriptions about the show and another tab is for videos? I think it's more convenient this way. :D Sorry for bothering you~ Phoenix107 (talk) 15:58, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you and also good luck to you! :) Phoenix107 (talk) 12:20, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I've another question. I've noticed you have put the Youtube music player in the Overdose articles. Can I also add the music players into other song articles? Is there a specific channel I have to refer to? :D Phoenix107 (talk) 08:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thank you. :D Should I put the players at the lyrics pages?? How about the other tracks with no music videos? They won't be found there. Also do you think we should create another category for the lyric pages like 'Lyrics'? :D Phoenix107 (talk) 15:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Just a concern Sorry for asking you questions frequently but I noticed that the korean and chinese lyrics of songs like Overdose and Run are posted in separate articles. However, I've already added lyrics for quite a number of songs together, so I'd like to ask if this is fine with you or do I have to separate the versions. Phoenix107 (talk) 14:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Also, I really like the tables, the color-coding and all that you use for the lyrics. Can I use it for the Red Velvet Wiki? Phoenix107 (talk) 07:50, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! Sure, that'll be nice but I'm not good at editing pictures like the ones you did for the other affiliates. Sorreh xD Phoenix107 (talk) 05:48, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes please :DDDDDD Phoenix107 (talk) 15:39, June 25, 2015 (UTC) I think one-by-one would be nice. Love your new template btw :) Phoenix107 (talk) 16:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Phoenix107 (talk) 15:52, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! :) Your NTA65bz one. It looks so cool. Are Kris and Luhan still unofficially in EXO Lelouch vi Britannia ~ I ... destroyed the world... but create... a... new.| Sehun -나 으르렁 으르렁 으르렁 대 20:38, June 25, 2015 (UTC) The one with the members at the side and the speech bubble haha Do you mean the logo or something? @_@ Sorry I have little knowledge over these things. Phoenix107 (talk) 07:29, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Haha I see. I think the first one is better. There's not really a picture I prefer but is this one okay? (Hopefully I'm not breaking the rules with this) Phoenix107 (talk) 08:51, June 26, 2015 (UTC) The symbol's added already. :D Btw, I notice a different infobox has been used for Lay's profile. Would you like me to change it to be the same as the other members? I think it'll be great as the background. Thanks :D Phoenix107 (talk) 09:08, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Sorry I did it in the upload log. xD You'll be able to see it soon. xDDDD Yes please :D Phoenix107 (talk) 09:18, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay it's up. Is the image okay? :) The newest one. :D Phoenix107 (talk) 09:26, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I think there's a problem though. After I added the other infobox, there's some text that says File:exo_logo_4.png at the top of the article. I don't know how it got there. Sorreh about that. OTL It's called Ice Cream Cake. ^^ Phoenix107 (talk) 09:30, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Codes are so complicated to me. xD Okie, in fact I can't thank you enough for helping me. :) Phoenix107 (talk) 10:18, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh :O What pictures are you using? Phoenix107 (talk) 10:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Their hair colours are almost always the same. OTL Can you show me the picture(s)? Phoenix107 (talk) 10:33, June 26, 2015 (UTC) OTL OTL OTL I'm so stupid From the first page... the first column? OTL Awwwww Phoenix107 (talk) 10:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) @@ Sorreh. If you're on the Ice Cream Cake album, there's a row of pictures for each member. Could you use the first pic of each row for each member? @_@ Phoenix107 (talk) 10:54, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Moar RV goodness hurhurhur Jk I have no idea OTL I hope you can understand me. I'm a noob at photoshop for sure Phoenix107 (talk) 11:16, June 26, 2015 (UTC) This is pretty much the logo... or something like that. There was previously one but it is no longer of use because there was a change to the member line-up. @_@ Phoenix107 (talk) 12:28, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, thank you so much for assigning me admin rights. :) Phoenix107 (talk) 16:09, June 26, 2015 (UTC) You're so nice :) Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Joy and Yeri. On it. Phoenix107 (talk) 05:53, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh wait no. XDDDD It's Yeri, Joy, Irene, Wendy, Seulgi from top to bottom. OTL Phoenix107 (talk) 06:00, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I should be thanking you for helping me. :D Phoenix107 (talk) 06:24, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Wow, it's great! :D I see two of the images overlapping each other at the side and I think it looks quite... odd. @_@ But other than that, I think everything's great. Sorry @@ Phoenix107 (talk) 07:47, June 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll pick this one. I find it great with the background less visible. :DDDDDD Phoenix107 (talk) 08:20, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeass, Irene is my wife favourite. *u* I guess this is what happens when you follow a group too much hahahaha I'm so delulu. Btw who's your EXO bias? Phoenix107 (talk) 10:23, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh nice. Sehun's my man hurhurhur. Do you have a favourite pairing? :3 Phoenix107 (talk) 15:02, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Ohhh. I ship BaekYeol too. :DD AT FIRST GLANCE, THAT ACTUALLY SCARED ME. XDDD Phoenix107 (talk) 04:26, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Block oh crap, sorry, I didn't know I had to use it. thanks for the warning lol. 16:58, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Spiff Hey! I'm Billy with Wikia's Community Development team. We decided to give you guys a hand at spiffing this place up since Exo is becoming more popular overseas. I'm here to help with redesigning your main page, templates you need, or anything else you want to ask me about. Here's an example of my recent Main Page work. Can I get your permission to make some improvements to the Main Page? I'm not here to impose any changes, and obviously final say would go to the admins on anything. I just want to help you guys out and give you some options for things that might look better. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:10, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Can you bring back those edit tabs? :D --[[User:SF12|'SF12']] (t - b - ) 13:36, August 1, 2015 (UTC)